Will you dance with me?
by hiilikecheese
Summary: Established Phan, but still in their skyping days. It's time for Dan's year 13 school dance and he doesn't want to go but Phil makes him. sounds shit but should be good, PLEASE READ ME I'M ALL ALONE.
1. Chapter 1

"But Phiiiiillll I don't want toooo."  
"Dan you have to go it's your year 13 dance, you only get one in your life there's no point missing it!"  
"But I'd rater stay home talking to you, it's not like I can ask anyone else to be my date, I wish you could come."  
"I wish I could come but it's my brother's birthday and I really can't I'm sorry."  
"Ok, well I guess I've got to go get a suit then, which I blame you for entirely, I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
"Ok, bye love you."  
"Love you too."

**The next day**

I logged onto Skype the next afternoon at the usual time but Phil wasn't online, that's strange, Phil's never late for our skyping sessions, oh well I might as well go take a shower and do something with my hair before this stupid dance thing. I can't believe Phil is making me go. I hate suits. 1 hour later I was ready to go, I felt stupid, none of my friends were even going to this thing, they were too busy going off getting drunk. But I would do almost anything to keep Phil, and my mum for that matter, happy. She was always telling me to go to these kind of things and talk to people in real life, instead of skyping my boyfriend, who in her eyes I've never met because I haven't told her yet that I faked a school trip to go and visit Phil just because she didn't want me to go and visit some strange boy I didn't know. But she was wrong. I feel like I've known Phil my whole life I know more about him than anyone in my 'real life' I'm in love with him. But she'll never understand that.

YO YO YO NEW STORY BRO'S. So I wanted to write more but had no inspiration, I had written some oneshots and things but they were terrible. But then the other day I had inspiration and started this. Hope you will enjoy it:) p.s this definitely won't be as long as the last one, it will literally be like 2 or 3 chapters:) reviews and stuff would be nice, but only if you want to, don't give into peer pressure kids, besides there's not really a lot happening here this is just the setup not much to review lol. I should stop typing now, OK BYE.


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived at the dance roughly half an hour late, I didn't want to get there early as then there would really be no one to talk to, and as soon as I got there one of the bigger, slightly more intimidating guys came straight up to me. "Where's your boyfriend Howell?" "He's not here, it's his brothers birthday so he couldn't cme, why do you ask?" "I thought I saw him earlier but must of just been some other gay prick that looks like him."

My heart stated to beat a little faster, there are not many people who look like Phil in this world, he is so unique, not many people have even similar hair let alone mouth, nose and eyes, oh those eyes, those gorgeous eyes, I could just get lost in them forev….….. no Dan you're getting sidetracked. It's Phil's brothers birthday today, he's not here, don't get you hopes up Dan it's probably not him. So to clear my head and calm down a bit I decided to go to the bathroom but as I walked in there I saw a familiar face at the sink…. "Phil?!"

"Dan!" Phil turned around looking surprisingly like a rabbit caught in the headlights. "Phil what the hell are you doing here?! Why did you lie about you brothers birthday?"  
"I lied because if I told you I was coming it wouldn't be a surprise now would it silly."  
"Wait you came all this way for me?"  
"Yes, although I wasn't really planning for us to meet in the bathroom."

**GUESS WHO'S BACK? BACK AGAIN? I AM BACK. TELL A FRIEND.**

**OKAY GUIZ, so I admit starting a new story two days before you go on holiday is probably not a good idea but I'm home again now and have recovered from sleep deprivation etc so hopefully the next chapter will be sometime early next week and that will probably be the last chapter (don't hold me to that) and after watching Chris' new I Can't Even I have a new oneshot/short story idea so hopefully expect that soon after. Ok stop talking and go to sleep. BYEEEEE.**  
**P.s general plea for reviews and follows n stuff, offer of fee cake in return. Bye.**


End file.
